


Bedtime Stories

by starrgazzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bed time stories, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, adorable as fuck, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazzer/pseuds/starrgazzer
Summary: Chakotay's favorite part about parenting? Bedtime stories.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenLyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/gifts).



> [ SerenLyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/pseuds/SerenLyall), Thank you so much for your help and support! This story is dedicated to you for all the time and energy you have put into helping me. You are a wonderful and beautiful person!
> 
> Thank you to [ angrywarrior69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69) for looking over and beta-ing this story for me! You did a great job and I love reading your comments and suggestions.
> 
> Thank you to [ cheile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile) for your incredible help with posting this! I can't thank you enough for your help!
> 
> This is my first story in a while. I haven't written Star Trek stories for years (nearly 20), and this is the first time I'm posting anything to a site like this. I've posted Doctor Who stories to a special group of people on Livejournal, but that's about it. I can only hope this is a good start for me! 
> 
> I created a prompt on discord and decided to write a story using my own prompt.  
>  _"Chakotay is putting his very small daughter/son to bed and reading them a nursery rhyme. The child interrupts him and says it a horrible story and wants him to tell them a different story. He asked what story they want him to tell them and they say how him and mommy met, and fell in love."_

 

“There was an old lady that lived in a shoe,” he began as he pulled the covers around his little girls chin.

“That story is stupid,” the little girl stated in frustration.

“What? No it’s not. It’s a perfectly good story!” He defended the nursery rhyme he was trying to tell her.

“It’s stupid. No one lives in a shoe! Tell me a different story.”

“Sometimes you are so much like your mother it’s scary,” he sighed. “Okay.” He lay on the bed next to his daughter.

“Tell me how you and mommy met and fell in love,” she recommended while snuggling into her bed further.

“Again? Aren’t you tired of that story?”

“No,” was her simple reply.

“Fine,” he smiled at her. Sighing he got ready to tell his daughter a watered down version of how he met and fell in love with the best woman any God, spirit or deity could have ever created.

“Many years ago, far, far from where we are now, lived an angry warrior. The captain of his own ship, fighting what seemed to be an endless war. During one battle, the angry warrior decided to try to get away from his enemy by hiding in a storm. He was successful getting away from his enemy but what he didn't know was that far across the galaxy another being had a different idea for the angry warrior and his crew. All of a sudden the angry warrior and his crew found themselves lost in an area of space that they did not recognize. Then, out of nowhere this wonderful, beautiful, and very wise woman warrior and her people showed up with the same issue. The woman warrior asked the angry warrior to join her to try to find their way back home. Both the angry warrior and the beautiful woman warrior had lost a lot of their people when they were pulled across the galaxy and became lost. The woman warrior asked the angry warrior to join her and her small crew and become one team. Together, they decided it was best to destroy the device that brought them so far away from their homes, in order to save the lives of some very nice people called the Ocampa. If the beautiful woman warrior and the angry warrior use the device to get home instead of destroying it the lovely Ocampan people would have been destroyed by their enemy. Once the device was destroyed they found themselves very far away from their home, and their families.”

“How far away were they?” interrupted the tired voice of the little girl.

“It would take them 70 years to get home,” he answered.

“All they had was each other from that moment on,” he finished the first half of the story.

“Tell me how they fell in love,” the tired little girl tried to demand.

“Okay,” he began, “after being stuck so far away from their home and families the angry warrior and the beautiful woman warrior spent time working close together and getting to know each other. They started to get to know each other and become very good, very close friends. One day, while they were exploring a planet that they came across on their journey home, they were both bitten by a bug.”

“Ew,” the little girl made a disgusted face.

Smiling at the little girls reaction, Chakotay continued the story. “When they returned to their ship, the beautiful woman warrior got very, very sick. The angry warrior was able to get her to the medicine man quickly, who found out that the woman warrior had been bitten by a bug while exploring the new land and contracted a virus. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The medicine man tested everyone who had been with the woman warrior exploring the new land and found that only the woman warrior and the angry warrior, the two leaders of their tribe, had been afflicted with this illness. The only way to prevent them from becoming very ill was to leave them on the land that had made them so ill. Now, the woman warrior was very intelligent. She spent her time on the land looking for a way to cure the angry warrior and herself of the illness. She never gave up. She worked hard, and worked long hours of the day searching for a cure. The angry warrior adored her for her dedication and determination, but he also worried that she worked to hard. He did everything he could to lesson her burden as she continued to work and search. Until, one day, a very large, very scary storm came by. When it started, the woman warrior had been out collecting her supplies and communing with nature. Neither of them had ever seen or expected a storm like this before. It shook the ground and caused a lot of damage. The woman warrior was stuck out in the storm somewhere. The angry warrior worried that she was lost or hurt so he went looking for her. He found her on the ground by a tree, but she was not hurt. She was unable to keep her balance. The angry warrior helped her and they made it back to their little home. They had to hide under the tables because the storm caused everything to fall down around them.”

“The sounds super scary,” the little girl interjected.

“It was very scary,” Chakotay continued. “In the morning, once the storm had passed and it was safe for them to leave the safety of their shelter, they went in search of the devices that the woman warrior used to try to find their cure. They found them all, but every single one of them was broken beyond repair. This upset the woman warrior a great deal, and saddened the angry warrior. But she did not give up! She collected all of the broken pieces and tried to repair them even though she knew that they would never work again. One night, after a long day of hard work cleaning up after the storm, the woman warrior was in pain. She was not used to that kind of work anymore. The angry warrior decided to help her by relieving the pain in her neck and shoulders. After a while the woman warrior decided to go to bed. As she left the room the angry warrior realized something frightening, yet wonderful. He was truly in love with the woman warrior.”

Chakotay ended the story abruptly, seeing that his daughters eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. She was fast asleep.

Making sure that she was cover and well tucked into bed, Chakotay got up and left the little girls bedroom. Entering the living area of their quarters, he noticed that he was not alone. Standing off to the side, by the bedroom was a figure bathed in the shadows, hiding.

“You're home early,” he stated to the figure.

Kathryn stepped out into the starlight of the room, and smiled mischievously at Chakotay. “You didn't finish your story.”

“Would you like me to finish it for you?” He asked as he stepped behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck.

“I've heard this one. Tell me a new one,” she stated.

Smiling, Chakotay replied, “There was an old woman who lived in a shoe.”

“Oh, Chakotay!” She sighed and brought her hand up to cover her eyes.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, and put his hands up in defeat. “How about you tell me one?”

“What do you want to hear?” She turned to meet his gaze, rubbing her very swollen belly.

“Why are you home so early?” his face turned to concern as he helped her sit down in one of their chairs.

“Apparently, the doctor doesn't feel that I can captain my own ship while I'm, well,” she paused, looking at him with a half smile. “Having contractions.”

Chakotay chuckled, then grinned when it registered what it was that she said. He placed a hand on her swollen abdomen that, for the moment, housed their son. Soon, this wonderful, brave, beautiful, and wise woman warrior, his woman warrior would birth their second child.

'What more could this no longer angry warrior ask for?' He thought, as he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this little story by commenting and leaving kudos. ~Thank you~


End file.
